It has been recognized for some time that an interconnect is necessary to connect tool modules for insertion in a drill string. The tool electronic components, which measure various parameters while drilling is proceeding, are housed in rigid tubular members to form tool modules. The directional drilling necessitates curving of the drill string as it proceeds with drilling of the oil well. Hence an interconnect is needed to provide for curving of the tool modules within the drill string. The interconnects are formed in a way that they may curve to accommodate the curvature in the drill string.
Interconnects are designed for a high pressure hydraulic environment, necessitating a system of tight seals to avoid invasion of drilling mud within the tool module. One example of a tool interconnect is sold by Tensor Corporation. The system is prone to leaking, and susceptible to electrical failure from a variety of mechanical loads experienced in aggressive drilling environments.
It is an object of an aspect of this invention to provide for tool module interconnect which isolates the electrical connection from mechanical loads generated in the course of drilling operations, while providing a sealing system that is rugged and withstands the harsh drilling environments.